


The Russian Who Self-Destructed (And The Man Who Loved Him)

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everything Hurts, M/M, Suicide, i'm very very sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the initial horror and anger passes, he realises, with the feeling of bile rising in his throat and the smell of blood in the air, that he's never seen this boy so utterly at peace.</p><p>(in which Aleks falls and James is a witness to the aftermath.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Russian Who Self-Destructed (And The Man Who Loved Him)

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad Note: I feel like such an asshole for writing this, lol. Despite how long I've put off writing NovaHD, I feel like I've done a pretty good job, even if it is basically a punch to the face. I'll try and write some fluff next time.

After the initial horror and anger passes, he realises, with the feeling of bile rising in his throat and the smell of blood in the air, that he's never seen this boy so utterly at peace.

 

If it wasn't for the blank look in those brown, dead eyes of his, he could expect to see a bright twinkle that had been missing for months now. His mouth - almost the same colour as the crimson dried against the pale skin of his wrists - is turned at the corners, a slight pull towards a look of happiness. There is a looseness in his body, arms dangling by his side, no longer tense and straight, now slouched. If James had been any dumber, he would have thought he had walked in on his best friend sleeping.

 

But, the blood still dripping from stark white skin, landing in a puddle of the tiles below, the fact that the boy's fairly pale skin was now a startling white in comparison, the dull and faded brown, less the colour of chocolate and more the colour of dirt, and the slumped figure's lack of movement. A slight tug of his lips, a slight flicker of his eyes, a slight move of his chest would have signalled life. But, no, he could not find anything of the sort in this empty shell. 

 

He's brought back to the world by a sudden scream in his ear, and if he looks to the right, he would see his cap-wearing co-worker collapse to his knees, but James is too occupied with the pounding in his head and the ringing in his ears. This couldn't be right. This shouldn't be right. That's... That's Aleks.

 

He's paralysed, stuck to the spot, his eyes wide and unfocused, the world spinning around him, and all he can hear is terrified sobbing. His lips open slightly, and close, and open again, useless through the shock and the sorrow. "H... How?" his mouth allows him to say, quietly, almost silent. "Why?" He's pleading, begging to know, because this is all wrong. Completely, utterly, absolutely wrong.

 

There is more people there now, if the breath on the back of his neck and the sound of many running down the hall, and he can hear Eddie whisper behind him, overtaken by misery, "Aleks...?" Seamus is no better, staring at the scene, not an utter word out of his lips, but James knows him, and knows the soft spot he had for the Russian, and knows the absolutely broken look in his eyes at this moment.

 

Right now, it's just them four, but all of them are just standing, eyes glued to the corpse of their co-worker, their friend, their family, and it takes a few moments for James to be able to move, until he then too falls to the ground, tears overflowing from his eyes, and in the mess of it all, he can hear the dialling of a phone, and the soft pitter-patter and four sets of tears fall to the ground. And James knows what is running through their heads right now, a single word repeated over and over again.

 

... Why?

 

-

 

They are all standing there, silent, heads downcast, as they watch their friend be lowered into the ground. He can remember just minutes before, when he got a last glimpse of a boy who had changed and affected his life so much. They had all taken the time to leave a token in the grave, something special, because the thought of him six feet under with no comfort, no matter how dead he may be, broke their hearts. 

 

Eyes dulled, James looked around at the group who had gathered to say goodbye to their dear friend. He could see Jordan's tears from far away, the arm around his waist, the way he burrowed himself into Dan's side. He could see the way Jakey and Kevin gripped onto each other's hands tight, like they couldn't bare to let go. He could see Spoon, stood off to one side, sadly shaking his head. He could see Sly, his face buried in Seamus' chest, the blonde glaring forwards as rain poured. He could see Ze and Chilled, the later with an umbrella over their heads, staring solemnly at the scene. And he couldn't help but notice the lack of Aleks in this situation.

 

No pestering in his ear, no laugh echoing around him, no silly little taunts right in his face. Just silence, goddamn silence, except for the fall of the rain around them, each drop feeling like one of their tears. How lonely it was. He's never noticed before, but Aleks was a constant, always just there, a comforting presence, no matter how irritating he acted. And, now, he was gone. And James was heartbroken.

 

He can still remember the words of that letter fresh in his mind, each sentence engraved into his mind, and he can feel the crinkle of it in his pocket, his hand brushing against it to make sure that this was real, and not just some sort of twisted nightmare. But, God, it was real.

 

James, I love you, and I'm sorry.

 

The tears are falling down his face faster and faster now, but he keeps his head down and just thinks of him.

 

You bastard. I love you too.

 

And, with that, James Wilson broke down as his love was laid to rest.


End file.
